


Project #69: Elemental HERO

by XYukiJudaiX



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Boys In Love, Human Experimentation, M/M, Memory Loss, Yaoi, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYukiJudaiX/pseuds/XYukiJudaiX
Summary: The summary is in the book.-Disclaimer-Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's does not belong to me. The plot is my idea and some cards that I made that'll be in the story.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 13





	Project #69: Elemental HERO

Summary: The battle with the Dark Signers is over and an upcoming tournament is coming up. But something strange just happened. Some rumors were spreading about a boy with a deck that no one has heard about and his fusion strategies were 'extraordinary.' Team 5D's grew suspicious as they went to search for him. 

When they did found him, they never expected for the boy named Jaden Yuki who can speak with duel spirits and have a connection to The Crimson Dragon and have a sacred dragon in his deck.

Jaden Yuki doesn't remember what happened to him. All he remembers is that he graduated Duel Academy and he was on his way to see one of his friends after leaving Venice. Yusei and his friends could try helping him regain his memories and introduce him the new way of dueling.

Meanwhile, a mysterious group are looking for Project #69, Jaden. They are probably the key to Jaden's memories and what has happened to him many years ago.

Yusei is starting to have strange feeling when Jaden is around. He's not sure what it is at first but he found out that he wants to keep Jaden safe from harms way.

What's going to happen to the group and what will become of Jaden? Will he just be a mindless slave to the mysterious group...?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Chapter 1 will be out soon!


End file.
